Nanny Mishap
by dasukikiss
Summary: Sakura was dared into doing a nanny job by her best yet sometimes annoying friend, Tomoyo. Well, she definitely regretted it because some things should be left in the past but fate has her way of messing things up for everyone. So to Sakura, it was surprise, surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm back with another Syaoran and Sakura story. Sorry I went missing for about a year, well studies was in the way. So, I hope I improved my writing in this story. I do not own any of these characters etc., I just own the story. And trust me this one has both Sakura and Syaoran's point of view to satisfy all of you. Hope you enjoy chapter one then. And please leave me some reviews on whether you want me to continue this or not and where could I improve in this story. Comment what you want to read and I will consider. **

Chapter 1

I sat there fidgeting. My mind ran over the conversation I just had with him again and again. My eyes stare right into the screen on my phone trying to remembering what I was supposed to do but my mind was clearly somewhere else or on _something else_. What could I say; it's been years since I talked with him. And from the conversation we just had, he definitely has not changed. Deep down I hope he did not.

I recalled the conversation again from the first sentence till the last word he said.

"_Hello?" A male voice sounded through my phone. It was quite familiar but I couldn't quite remember where or when I heard it. _

"_Yes?" I answered softly, nervous. _

"_I'm calling to hire a nanny based on the ad posted on the Internet . I currently need a nanny urgently." He said hurriedly. He sounded like he was rushing to somewhere. I heard noises of traffic and people talking loudly. _

"_Oh, yes. Your name, sir?" I asked politely, trying to be quick in case he was busy somewhere. _

"_I'm Li Syaoran. You probably know me from business magazines ,IF you read them." He said ending with a light chuckle. Instead of chuckling back at his small joke, my mind completely froze. Syaoran? Why does he need a nanny? Thousands of questions ran through my mind in that one second. My hands tremble at the sound of his name. It really has been years._

"_Hello? Are you still there?" Syaoran asked as there was a sudden silence between us. _

"_Ye..yes." I blurted out suddenly, finally breaking away from my train of thought. But inside I was nervous talking to him. I know this is stupid to think that I was nervous. But my tummy was flooding with butterflies. My hand grabbed tightly on my pencil skirt creating creases that were never there before. _

"_Oh I thought you weren't there. So what's your name, miss?" he asked back slowly. This time the background noises went silent all of the sudden. His voice became clearer and I could finally recognize that familiar voice of his. Although it has grown husky over the years, but I still could hear the playful tone of his. _

"_Fujiwara Yumiko." I spat, taking two combinations of what I saw in the ad on the table. I knew I should hide my real name from him. I couldn't afford to risk everything I did these past few years to avoid him be vanished in a mere conversation. _

"_So Fujiwara-san, will you take my request?" he asked once again. In my mind, I couldn't think of anything else. _

"_Sure. Please send your details to my e-mail. " Before my mind could register what I had just said, he hung up the phone. And there I was feeling guilty and worried over what I had done. It happened in a second and before I could react properly my unintentional words came out of my mouth. And that was the end of it. _

Snapping back to reality once again, I sighed for the millionth time. What am I going to do with this job? My mind was in a mess and I knew the cure for it. At least a way to calm down my mind for a moment and think through everything. I stood from my seat and stride across the long hallways to the oaky door located at the end of the hallway; passing many clerks, designers, errand boys and workers.

Arriving upon the door, without knocking, I opened the door without hesitation. I know this is rude but the situation was urgent. Before me, there sat a long-haired beauty making calls on her smartphone. Her head went up when she heard a sudden intruder coming into her office. Purple orbs soften upon the intruder, a smile hung on her lips.

"Sakura, what brings you here in a hurry?" she asked putting down her work and concentrating all of her attention on the exhausted lady in front of her. I slowly walked to her desk panting and sat down with a plop on the big armchair in front of her desk.

"Tomoyo, serious problem here..." I said with a gasp and a pant.

"Then, what is the problem here?" she asked politely not once losing her composure. I calmed my rapid breaths and put on the most serious face I have.

"Your nanny ad that you dared me into. Someone answered to it." I whispered to Tomoyo, my face frowned. In contrast to my frown, Tomoyo smiled as an answer. I felt betrayed all of the sudden, but then it was a dare. **I had to do it. **And this is once again a mistake of mine to play dare games with Tomoyo.

"Stop smiling, Tomoyo. It's not funny at all." I spat to her leaning over to her across her desk. Unfortunately, she did not stop with just a small smile; she burst into loud laughter. I was shocked by her sudden outburst but I was nevertheless angry at her.

"Sorr…Sorry Sakura. I just….just can't st..stop laughing." Tomoyo said while laughing. She clutched her stomach, her face bursting with the colour of red.

"Tomoyo. Seriously, this isn't funny." I glared at the laughing girl as she tried to calm herself down. Then, the office was silent.

"Who is it, the person who hired you?" Tomoyo whispered to me. I blushed; thinking of the person who just called. Tomoyo smirked seeing me blush.

"Is it someone who is quite unexpected?" Tomoyo asked again with a sly smile after seeing my reaction. I shook my head and looked my best friend in her eyes.

"It's Syaoran."I muttered under my breath; still unable to believe it was him who called for nanny help. My heart fluttered; thinking how long it was since I've seen him. But then again my heart sunk; thinking of how his life was now. _**His married life with children.**_

"Hmmm. That's unexpected." Tomoyo said while she wondered about something else. The way she said it makes me feel that she knows more than I think. But then, I thought Tomoyo is always unpredictable; she knows a lot actually. The years when I am her best friend has proved a lot of weird situations and things, like she keeps track of everything I do no matter how I hide or cover it up. Tomoyo can be a scary person since she has lots of connections in the world due to her designer brand. After college, I was offered a job as her secretary since I had a secretarial degree. And Tomoyo can be a slave driver although I'm her best friend.

"You think it's unexpected? Well, that's a first." I said when I heard her words. Tomoyo _expects everything_. The day she unexpected something is when pigs fly. Tomoyo looked at me and shook her head then she sighed.

"Sakura, I'm not a superwoman, you know?" she said half-jokingly with a small smile hung on her lips. I nodded to her question.

"Well then, I guess you have to do it then." She said before I was about to protest on the job. Then, I was chased out of her office with an early paid salary. Tomoyo didn't asked anything more about Syaoran who hired me and that was very weird for always curious Tomoyo. I guess she must have want nothing to do with the guy's best friend after graduation in high school. His best friend once wrecked her heart. I gave a brief glance back at the office door behind me and smiled sadly. Then, without looking back, I walked away fists clenched tight.

* * *

><p>I sat in my big old chair sighing. Just then, Wei called and the children are troublesome AGAIN. They scared their latest nanny into tears and she complained to Wei and quit the job. And Eriol just told me the program the company is working on has struck a dead end. Now, I'm having a splitting headache and problems to solve which I don't have the answer to. I repeatedly massaged my forehead while flipping through the job webpage on my computer.<p>

Thank Kami, I saw the next nanny who is going to quit in a few days but I really have no time to take care of the children. Shuurei is a very troublesome boy that pranks anyone who he does not like while Maya is an antisocial girl who might have an imaginary friend. I sighed once again thinking of my dear yet problematic children. I wondered whether it was my genetic problem or was the children frustrated that their mother just went off with another man? My heart told me it was the latter.

Thinking back on my lavish wife, I could not blame her for leaving me. I was definitely not a good husband. The nights where her side was empty and cold were countless; I had to agree I was quite a workaholic. I always tried to blame myself for not being there for her and the children, but I knew there was nothing tying me down there. There was no chemistry between my sweet wife and me; the children never really loved me as their father. And it seems constant gifts and large amount of pocket money were not the way to bud a relationship.

I shook my head; now with Sayuri gone, there was nothing left for the children. I felt guilty. Bad memories from my childhood reappeared in my mind and I certainly dislike my own children experiencing the same sort of unhappy childhood.

Before I could keep on brooding over the past, my fingers dialled the number on the screen and waited for an answer. In a few seconds, a soft womanly voice answered the call.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of two huge metal gates clutching my only suitcase tight. Tomoyo had given me a period of time to finish the dare. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the intercom; an old man spoke through the intercom and I could recognize the voice of Syaoran's loyal butler, Wei. The gates opened with a loud noise and I could finally take a view on the luxurious household.<p>

I strode along the way to the front door of the huge mansion. My heart beat rapidly; I was definitely nervous on the first day of the job to the extent of my palms sweating. Soon, I arrived at the great door and it opened revealing Wei. He was shocked I could see although his face showed no great expression. His eyes stared widely at me while I tried to smile meekly.

"You are the new nanny, Sakura-san?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded like a criminal on trial. And then there was an awkward silence between us.

"Does Syaoran-sama know of this?" he asked again and I immediately looked up from the ground.

"No, Wei-san. I told him I was named Fujiwara Yumiko." I explained softly and I could see Wei's eyes soften on me. He knew what we been through and it was a pain in the past. He would understand my white lie.

"So you're staying as Fujiwara Yumiko then? Do you want to be addressed as Yumiko-san in the household?" he asked. I hesitated with my answer; I knew I should nod to this. But I also knew that I would not work well without my true name. I could imagine myself not responding to the name Yumiko.

"Seems like a problem, is it not? Well then, I shall tell the children your nickname is Sakura." Wei continued after seeing my hesitation. He even showed a small smile if I'm not mistaken. Then he opened the door for me to enter and took my suitcase while I observed the insides of his mansion.

It was decorated quite westernized with long pane windows that were covered with curtain. A big chandelier hung in the foyer which gave light in this stuffy house. Seeing Wei walked towards a hallway, I immediately followed. The hallways hung painted pictures and potraits of the family. I spotted one with just the couple; Syaoran was standing beside his wife with his hand around his wife's waist smiling subtly while his lovely wife was smiling from ear to ear glowing in happiness. In that moment, I felt my heart sunk into a dark abyss.

"Sakura-san, do you intend to stay long?" suddenly Wei's voice sounded in the empty hallways. I flinched upon his question. I knew I couldn't stay long for Syaoran would eventually know. And I don't even know his whereabouts now.

"Wei-san, where is Syaoran?" I answered by asking a question. His name sounded so strange coming from me since it's been a long time I mentioned it. But I missed the way his name sounded from my voice.

"Syaoran-sama does not live here unfortunately; he is working all hours in Hong Kong. He comes home to see the children on occasions and sometimes when the children asked for his presence." Wei answered sadly. I could see the furrow on his forehead complete with a frown upon his lips. It must be dreadful for the children to not see him every day. Why would he abandon his children like this? I asked myself knowing an answer will not be given.

"Since it's like this, I could stay until he is home. Or until I feel the need to leave." I whispered; pity forming in my heart for the children. Back a few months ago, Syaoran's wife went off with another man and they divorced. Custody of the children fell on Syaoran's hands as his wife seemed to not want the children in her newfound life. Kato Sayuri is one of the business tycoons' daughter. She was blessed with incredible beauty and for a business deal, Syaoran's mother arranged a marriage between her and Syaoran. She was a nice person from what the magazines wrote. But the marriage did not last long.

"Thank you, Sakura-san for your help with the children. They are in need of a motherly figure." Wei said with a small bow when we arrived at an oak door. He twisted the knob and opened the heavy door. Behind the door revealed a young boy sitting on a big armchair with a manga in his hands and further away was a little girl no more than four sitting on the carpeted floor playing her dolls. The children shared no conversation between each other like they were oblivious to each other's presence.

Both heads looked up when the door opened. Their big doe eyes stared at me as I stared at them. In a split second, a scowl formed on the boy's face as he continued his manga while the girl was still looking at me.

"Another new nanny to boss us around?" the boy muttered under his breath but loud enough for everybody to hear. I gulped when a giant lump formed on my throat. I can sense his hate towards me radiate through the room. Wei went in and invited me in the room.

"This is Shuurei-sama and Maya-sama." Wei ignored the boy's words and proceeded to introduce me to the children.

"Nice to meet you, Shuurei-kun and Maya-chan." I said trying to be cheerful to the kids. Both of them ignored my words and silence once again fell upon us.

"Shuurei-sama is seven years old while Maya-sama is still…" Wei continued to introduce them while I felt the air thicken in the room. The children seem to not welcome my presence here as a nanny. Not that I could blame them, their parents were selfish enough to leave them alone for the care of nannies while they abandon their duties as parents.

"Tell Otou-san that I do not need a nanny!" Shuurei-kun shouted across the room before Wei could finish his sentence. And then he stomped out of the room with his manga in hand and he managed to push me away as he past me by. I stumbled slightly due to his push but still I managed to hold my composure.

Wei sighed and shook his head. I looked at the retreating back of the young boy and knew that my stay here was going to be a challenge.

**A/N: Okay, so here's the first short part of the story. Hope you guys like it. And please review if you want me to continue the story. I would appreciate your comments and sorry if I made any grammar mistakes. Well, it's been a long time since I wrote anything. That's it, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"As I was saying, Maya-sama is four years old." Wei sighed and continued his words while looking over to the little girl, ignoring the bad tempered boy. My gaze stayed on the little boy's back till it disappeared from sight. Trying to ignore Shuurei-kun, I walked over to Maya-chan and knelt down to her height. Her big doe eyes stared into mine with great curiosity. I smiled to her gently.

The girl had long silky black hair. Her fringe was cut till the eyebrows concealing her forehead; her skin creamy white like porcelain. Her big eyes were dark brown in colour just like Syaoran. But everything else about this little girl reflected an exact image of her mother. She looked like a small little Japanese doll; the ones who were carefully crafted in porcelain.

"Maya-sama, meet Yumiko-san. You may call her Sakura just as she requested." Wei said in a polite manner to the child. But the child seemed to have wandered away of to her own dreamland as she ignored Wei and continued playing her dolls. I couldn't help but wonder what made the children like this. It was such a pity. Leaving her to her dolls, I stood up with worry on my face and walked over to Wei.

"Sakura-san, I apologize to you about the children's behaviour. It is not unusual that the children ignore their nanny. The previous ones are also ignored like you. Maya-sama is quite quiet when interacting with other people in general. Shuurei-sama just does not like to be controlled. I hope you would understand them much more than the others and possibly stay longer." Wei whispered to me; his face showed a deep frown and I could sense worry from his frown. Wei must have cared a great deal of the children to have spoken in this way. I nodded in response and smiled back to him; hoping my smile would ease his worries.

"It's fine, Wei-san. I understand." I spoke to him in my most confidence although I did not have a clue on how to make the children open up to me. Turning my head towards Maya-chan, I watched her playing lonely with her dolls and that moment _I knew I had to help them in a way_.

"Maya-chan. Let's bake some chocolate chip cookies!" Spouting out the first thing from my mind, I grabbed the little girl by her arms and led her out the doorway. The girl was shocked by my actions but followed willingly. With Wei's guidance, we arrived at the kitchen. At first glance, you could see the kitchen was massive with all its utensils in place. I could also spot a storage area for the ingredients and what Wei told me was everything was stocked.

After explaining how to use the oven and stove, Wei left us, both Maya and me to our baking. I settled the girl down on a high chair opposite the counter where I stood.

"So Maya-chan, do you want to help me bake some cookies?" I asked the girl. The girl merely nodded as a reply.

"What kind of cookies do you want? Anything you like? Or anything your brother would like?" I asked again, trying to get the girl to speak. She looked at me like I was an alien and tilted her head.

"Chocolate." After waiting a few moments, the girl spoke, or whispered her answer. It was just one word but it made me happy that I finally made her at least talk to me. With lighthearted feelings, I found all the ingredients and started the making process. The girl's eyes followed me everywhere I went and every action I've done. From her constant stare, I could sense that she wanted to make the cookies as well but it was just a mere guess.

"Why don't you help me mix the flour and sugar together?" I spoke to her while I was halfway mixing the flour and sugar. She looked at me with hesitation. Ignoring her looks, I handed her the spatula and the big bowl. She reluctantly took the spatula and slowly started mixing.

Watching her mix with a look that shows she's uncertain of what she was doing, I smiled and guided her along the way. Soon, the atmosphere between us lightened up with incredible speed and I could capture a few small smiles on her face once in a while. Seeing her smile made me grin bigger. I was quite relieved that I did something to_ make her smile_. I've never felt this accomplished before.

" So what else do you want to try tomorrow?" I asked her as the cookies were baking in the oven. She looked at me and thought for a while. While she was thinking, I eyed her appearance right now. Her personal maid would have flipped out seeing her dress dirty from spots of flour and remains of chocolate chip cookie dough. Her hair was sticky from bits of butter. Overall, she was not the Japanese doll I saw before. Although it was a pity she became dirty from our activity, but actually I felt glad she was not what she was before, the doll that stood by quietly. I could say it was a great progress.

"Muffins." She said softly, her head hung low. I could feel her fear in speaking out her opinion but I gave a pat on her head and smiled.

"Blueberry or chocolate?" I asked looking at her when she looked up at me after the soft pat I gave.

"Chocolate." She said once again and I chuckled_. She was indeed a chocolate lover. _But I asked myself who wasn't?

* * *

><p>I stared at the finished documents that piled my desk since Monday and took a sigh of relief. I grinned to myself, finally something to lighten my mood. And that is finished workload. Although I admit I am a workaholic, but sometimes taking a breather from work sounds great.<p>

Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door. Sighing, I told them to come in and I saw my trusty right-hand man. I sat up from my slouching posture and glared at him.

"What now?" I spat to him. The times when he came in smirking like a Chesire Cat is when problems miraculously happen in the company. He chuckled at my words and shook his head.

"Syaoran, Syaoran. It's nothing really." He said to me as I eyed him with suspicion. He didn't seem to carry anymore workload so I believe it wasn't some problem that is going to cost me sleep.

"It's your butler calling on my phone." He said taking out his smartphone and handing it over to me. Before accepting his phone, I took out mine. Battery dead. I knew I should have it charged all hours. Sighing, I reluctantly snatched his phone over.

"Hello." I said to the other end. A soft cough was heard.

"Syaoran-sama. I'm here to inform you about the new nanny like you requested me to." Wei said politely. I nodded as I remembered my request to him yesterday after I sent the details to the new nanny. She sounded awfully young but I was desperate I could say. That previous nanny was the third one to leave this month.

"Yes, so how is she?" I asked, easing myself back into my comfy chair. I was expecting another failure nanny just like the others.

"She's better than the others, Syaoran-sama. She made cookies with Maya-sama." Wei told me and I immediately flinched. No one has ever made it that way with Maya. She's very quiet and shy. Not even Sayuri.

"I must say I'm impressed with her results. What's so different about this new nanny?" I asked full of curiosity.

"Not much, Syaoran-sama. She is quite younger than the others though." Wei gave a short answer which practically told me nothing about this mysterious nanny. I scoffed at his reply. This answer will not satisfy my curiosity enough.

"I guess I have to see this woman myself. Tell the children I am going to be back next month for the annual company ball." I said back to Wei while my mind still thought about the woman. Who is she? How did she influence my child into opening up? The Li family has known to be people who keep their feelings locked up inside their heart forever. And this includes my two beloved children. The oddest thing was their own mother can't even open their hearts. I laughed softly at this thought mocking my ex-wife. But there was this one person who might be able to….

"I will inform the children then. Good day, Syaoran-sama." Wei said before he ended the call, noticing that I was already drifting away in my thoughts. I continued thinking about the person, it truly has been years. Unknowingly, I sighed.

"Earth to Syaoran, the arrogant bastard." My right-hand man shouted at me to get my attention. I broke away from my train of thought and glared at him.

"I heard that, you know? Ignorant idiot." I said while trying passing my stupid friend of mine his phone. He chuckled at my comeback and took his phone. I drummed my fingers watching him wipe the screen free from fingerprints then putting it back into his pants pocket. I wonder how did I became best friends with this super hygienic maniac.

"So you got a new and _young_ nanny? Good for you, if you know what I mean." He continued while winking at me. I nearly vomited in my mouth for just that sentence. And the way he emphasize the word, young was just disgusting.

"Oh my Kami, Eriol. Please. I would not do that with my children's nanny. And besides women are by far the hardest creatures to understand. And I had my share of women troubles." I made a disgusting face to him and looked away. He replied with a soft chuckle.

"I'm just kidding, Syaoran. By the way, this was not just what I'm here for." He said and then terror happened when he suudenly slammed a stack of documents which appeared magically in his hand on my desk. His face showed a smirk so evil that was compatible with a devil's smirk.

"Check them by tonight. Our London branch needs them for a meeting tonight or morning. Oh, you better start now. There's lots to go through." He said as he turned and walked away from my desk laughing evilly. I glanced at the cover of the documents and scowled.

"Eriol, not this again!" I shouted at his retreating back and glared at the stack of documents. The stack which I checked yesterday and it was supposed to be done by the staff today morning. And they mess it up again. Feeling a surge of pain coming to my head, I massaged it to relive myself.

I glanced the documents once again before flipping over the page. Better start this now than later.

* * *

><p>When the cookies were done, I asked Maya-chan to lead me to her brother. Following her small footsteps, she lead me to the back garden where the maze was. She walked straight ahead into the huge maze that has hedges taller than me. She didn't look back and I would have guessed she knew her way in the maze. Following her frantically, we reached the center of the maze where a large pavilion stood. The pavilion glistened under the sunlight as it was made out of white marble. And inside the pavilion, on one of the benches slept a young boy with his book opened on his chest.<p>

I walked near him after asking Maya to sit down in the corner and eat some cookies. His face looked as though he had no worries in the world. It was peaceful looking. His hair and long eyelashes fluttered under a soft breeze. Unconsciously, I reached a hand to touch his soft curls lightly fearing to wake the boy up. He looked so much like _him_ when he is sleeping.

Suddenly, he fidgeted in sleep causing me to quickly retract my hand. Seeing him about to awake, I softly called his name and he squirmed.

"Okaa-san…" he muttered under his breath. Although it was the softest voice I ever heard, but I could hear his words exactly. This boy misses his mother _much_. Thinking about that beautiful wife of his, I felt a sudden sadness rose in my heart. A frown formed on my face as I softly shook my head. I couldn't think of the sufferings the children had when they knew their mother went off with another man abandoning them.

"Shuurei-kun…" I softly called again patting his arm in the process. He squirmed a little more then opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the sunlight. When his black eyes met mine, he quickly sat up and flinched upon my touch like I was fire.

"What are you doing here?!" he said a bit too loudly shocked to be awakened by me. I backed away from him and showed him a small smile to try calming him down. His face showed a scowl and I could see he was ready to leave.

"Wait,Shuurei-kun." I said to him before he stood up with his book and was ready to leave. He stopped his action and glared at me, clearly waiting for me to finish what I wanted to say. I was quite surprised when he stopped.

"I baked some chocolate chip cookies. Have some first before you leave. I won't ask you any questions unless you ask me." I said with the softest voice. He sighed upon hearing my words then he stretched his hand out open to me. I smiled at his action and gave him a cookie.

Then, we sat side by side without any conversation like I said. I was quite shocked when he asked for more cookies but was happy none other the less by his liking to my cookies. Sometimes, he would sneak a glance at me with a face of utter disbelief. I chuckled softly at his expression then. Then, he would quickly look away with a soft blush. _He really did look like him after all. _

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly after finishing three cookies. I was surprised yet again.

"I'm Fujiwara Yumiko." I answered straightforward. He looked at me and shook his head. His eyebrows knitted together. I looked at him confused.

"I mean what is your purpose in coming here?" he asked again sighing. I nodded understanding his real question.

"Well, actually I was dared by my best friend and I just had to do it or I have to face penalty. And I will have to pay a lot for the penalty." I said with a soft chuckle; trying to loosen up the tension between us. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised then shook his head and the next thing that happened was surprising. _He laughed out loud_.

I was immediately taken aback and I felt heat flushing my cheeks. Of course, being dared into something at the age of twenty-nine, _almost thirty _is indeed embarrassing now that I think of it. And the next worse thing was being laughed at by a seven-year-old.

"I know it was a mistake to agree to something like this." I mumbled to the laughing child. He clutched his stomach as he laughed; his eyes wet from laughing.

"I never heard an adult doing something that ridiculous." He said after calming down. This time I was blushing like crazy. After a few moments, Shuurei-kun realized what he was done and quickly looked away. The colour of red painted his cheeks and ears. This appearance instantly made me thought about _him _and my thoughts were suddenly scattered.

"Well, I …" I stuttered trying to control my thoughts again. This time I was grateful I succeeded.

"This doesn't mean I like you." Shuurei-kun spat and then he left running away into the other side of the maze. There I sat alone on the bench recollecting what just happened. _Looks like I need more time with the boy. _

Getting up, I patted my jeans free from dust and searched for his sister. Looking around frantically, I spotted no girl in the center of the maze and then I sighed a long sigh. _Seems like more time with the both of them. _Feeling betrayed by my newfound friend, I took a deep breath and tried to search my way out of the maze. One thing about this maze I just realized is that this was made to confuse intruders like me unfortunately. Every turn I took, I met with another turn or crossroad that looked the same to me.

After a good long thirty minutes, I stumbled out of the maze exhausted by the recent activity. I walked slowly to the front door and taking deep breaths every step I took. By the time I reach the front door, I ringed the doorbell twice. The door opened to reveal Wei who was shocked to see me in this state.

"Sakura-san?" he asked worried. I leaned against the door and waved my hand to tell him I'm fine. He quickly let me in and I sat on one of the sofas in the foyer. Wei appeared later with a glass of water and I was relieved from exhaustion.

"Are you fine, Sakura-san?" he asked again and I replied with a smile handing him back the glass.

"I just tried the maze and it was hard to get out of the maze." I said trying to hide the fact that the children were the reason I was in this mess.

"It was children, wasn't it, Sakura-san?" he asked again with a sigh trailing behind of his sentence. I nodded to me like a child caught in action.

"I'm very sorry, Sakura-san. The children can be a bit troublesome, hope you understand." He continued with a frown on his face. I quickly shook my head.

"Not at all, Wei-san. I'm glad to be here actually." I said to assure the old man of his constant worries, the children. He smiled at me and nodded.

"It's great to have you here, Sakura-san. Actually, I was looking for you because I have news for you from Syaoran-sama." He said slowly. The foyer was suddenly silent from noise and I could actually hear myself breathing deep breaths.

"Syaoran-sama is coming home for his annual ball next month and he requested to see you personally." Wei continued and I could feel my heart beats rapidly. My mind was in a mess but I knew what I had to do. _I had to avoid him at all costs._

"I thought I should inform you first about this, Sakura-san." Wei continued. But his words sounded distant and I could only hear him from the back of my mind. All I could think of now is the ways to avoid him. Maybe I could take a day off that day since their father is back. Or I could say I have to go home all of the sudden. I think dad won't mind me there.

"Thank you, Wei-san." I muttered at last to him and he nodded then left. There I was left alone _again_ in the foyer to my own thoughts and worries in my heart. I sighed lastly thinking before I left to my own quarters and probably drown in my thoughts for the rest of the day.

**A/N : So this is chapter 2 of the story. And yes thanks to those who reviewed. I really do hope you guys review more, it does encourage me to write. Next chapter, what will Sakura plan to avoid Syaoran? And how does she connect with the children? And the biggest mystery, why is she avoiding Syaoran like that? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey guys again. And please forgive me because I procrastinated. Well, I did intend to post this soon but I finished this only yesterday and it was late and I had school so yeah...anyway they're excuses, don't mind them. So here's your chapter 3 as I promised. But don't kill me because I haven't explained what Syaoran did to Sakura, that's for later so please be patient. For now, enjoy the chapter. :)**

Chapter 3

"_I'm so sorry, Syaoran." I muttered under my breath and then I turned and left his world. Tears stained my cheeks, everything is completely over. All my regrets stored deeply in the depths of my broken heart and I have decided to start fresh. Forget everything, forget him mostly. What I did was right. Definitely right. _

I woke up in the morning with cold sweat running down my back wetting my cotton pajamas. I glanced at the clock; it was still five in the morning. Still early to get up but I knew I couldn't sleep after dreaming that incident again. I got out of my bed which I noticed my sweat has stained it.

I shouldn't have remembered this but all that's happening recently made me thought about it. It was definitely a past that is best not to remember.

With hot water splashing down on my skin in the shower, I shook my head and decided that I shouldn't remember it again, not while I'm here in this household. It would affect my working attitude. And I can't risk this. It would end up him knowing. _No, not again._

Until I noticed my skin has gone red with the heat, I got out of the shower with a new start. A smile almost forced on my face and I padded to the kitchen to make breakfast for the kids. Seeking permission from the nice old cook, I drowned myself in cooking pancakes for the children. All that's needed to be forgotten has been forgotten _for now_.

The clock struck seven soon; it was about time the children were woken up. Today was the second day I've been here and the children have yet warmed up to me. Quite troublesome really. Deep down I sincerely hoped the children won't choose to prank me although they left me in the maze yesterday. I sighed deeply while sitting at the dining table waiting for the children.

After some moments, the heavy wooden door leading to the dining room cracked open slightly. From the small gap, Shuurei slid in, his face scrunched up when he noticed me already sitting there with a smile that was directed to him.

"Good morning, Shuurei-kun." I greeted softly to him with the warmest smile I could give. He turned his face away from me and scoffed. Then he walked over to the farthest seat from me and sat there. I thought he would start chomping down his food that was already placed in front of him but he didn't. Good manners for a troublemaker, thinking that I chuckled softly.

His gaze turned to me when he heard the chuckle and he immediately glared. And that made me giggle even more. Truth to be told, he was quite _adorable_ now that I know his manners and actions more.

"What are you laughing at?" he scowled and spat to me. I tried to calm myself and explain. But with all the chuckling and giggling, my smile turned into a big Chesire grin.

"Oh, it's rare to see someone like you have manners. Aren't you a gentleman?" I sarcastically asked him with the grin plastered on my face. His face immediately turned beet red and he looked away like the child he is.

"Well, Shuurei-kun. I was wondering why don't we go watch a movie together today. Anything you like." I said after seeing him embarrassed. He slowly turned his face to me and his face definitely showed a hint of excitement but I could see him holding it in.

"Whatever you say." He muttered and his answer immediately sent me smiling. Just then, the door opened and revealed Maya-chan clutching a maid's hand. She looked rather sleepy as she kept rubbing her eyes to free herself from sleepiness. The maid guided her to her seat which is opposite me and a few seats from her brother.

Seeing that everybody is here, we started eating in silence. The silence was only this bearable when I had to speak up again to break the tension. I leaned myself over to Maya and smiled at the girl who was playing with her vegetables.

"Maya-chan, today we're planning to watch a movie. Want to join us?" I asked. She immediately looked up from her plate and stare at me curiously. I grinned at her to assure her that what I said was true. She nodded slowly and hesitantly before she went back to her food.

Getting both of them to agree was probably the reason why I couldn't stop grinning during the whole breakfast. Just after breakfast, three of us set out on foot to watch a movie; the kids were definitely surprised when I told them we weren't taking the chauffeur today. And that immediately made Shuurei-kun scowl slightly. _Pampered little child_.

The time when we sat a bullet train definitely surprised me. The children were completely terrified of the train. Not that Shuurei-kun will show me; just that I happen to notice his trembling hand when he clutched the train's pole like a lifeline. And Maya-chan used my hand as a lifeline. Sadly, I frown upon this scene as I notice how sheltered the children are under their parents. Their mother would definitely disapprove them riding the public train if she would care. Syaoran would probably be surprised anyway. I shook my head and sigh.

Finally, we've arrived the cinema. I could see the children look at it with amazement; not that it will shock me after everything we have done today. While I let them choose the movie, my phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" I answered after noticing it was an unknown number. I hoped deep in my heart that it wasn't him who called.

"Hey ya, little monster." A familiar gruff voice replied instead. And his saying of little monster made me scowl. It was none other than my silly…

"Touya! Stop calling me monster." I shouted to him in anger. He was always viewing me as a monster who wrecks everything. I must admit back then I was rather clumsy but now I'm nearly twenty-nine. My eyebrows immediately scrunched together.

"Yes yes, _princess_." He answered, emphasizing the word princess and made me even more furious.

"What do ya want?" I spat to him. In the background, I could hear him chuckle softly at my reactions. He always needed to rile me up for his sheer entertainment.

"Chill, lil'sis. Just asking if you wanna have lunch with me later since I'm back in town." He said after calming his chuckles down. I took a look at my watch; it was still early and after the movie I have to let the children eat lunch anyway. Suddenly, my mind thought of something to prank the big old brother and it made me smirk.

"Okay then. But you'll need to pay for me. I don't have my paycheck yet." I said with a smirk on my face although he can't see it. I looked over to the two children and saw them looking at the movies unsure of which to pick.

"You always needed me to pay for you anyway, monster. Fine then we'll meet at the same family restaurant." He said hurriedly then he hung up the phone. I could bet all my money that he hasn't really got out of bed yet. Putting away my phone, I walked over to the kids trying to eavesdrop on their short conversation. But they quickly stopped when they sensed my arrival.

"So what did you two pick?" I asked them bending over to their height. Shuurei immediately looked away from my direction when I got close to him. I shook my head and then turned to the other child.

"Rainbow princess." Maya-chan uttered softly, her forefinger pointing towards the big poster of an anime of a princess wearing a rainbow dress. I looked closely at the poster and saw that it was meant for children below six. I giggled since I sort of expected the result.

"What about you,Shuurei-kun?" I asked the boy who still has his head turned to the crowd passing by the cinema.

"Monster under the bed." He spat quietly but I could still hear his exact words. I searched for his requested movie and saw it at the last of all the movie posters. It was quite a scary poster but it was listed to all ages though. I looked at both of them while I thought of an answer.

"Maya-chan, do you want to watch that?" I asked the girl looking at the rainbow princess animatedly. It would break her heart if I said we should watch Shuurei-kun's movie. But actually I have to admit pleasing Shuurei-kun was harder since he could think much more than Maya. I sighed and thought hard.

"Why don't you two play a match of jankenpon? Then the winner picks the movie." I said to them with a big grin, hoping they would agree to this. Both of them looked at each other then Shuurei-kun revealed a very evil smile. Suddenly, the game started and as I expected, the sly boy started so sudden that the girl couldn't react fast enough to win the game. Even after the required three tries, Maya still lost and I could see tears in her eyes. Worried she would cry in public, I knelt down to her and smiled the warmest smile I could give.

"Maya-chan, it's okay. Why don't I get you something else to compensate your movie?" I asked the girl. She looked at me uncertain but in the end she nodded. I patted her head and looked around for anything a four-year-old girl would like. Then I spotted an accessory store just across the road. Signaling them to wait, I ran across and bought a small ring for the girl. Back then, I remembered I used to love small accessory rings.

Then I bought the tickets and we went in with some popcorn and drinks. Shuurei-kun was already very excited to be able to watch the movie he wanted. He chomped down his popcorn and chugged his drinks while waiting or the show to start. I sat between the two siblings feeling quite burdened having to take care two children.

Looking over to the other side, I could still see Maya-chan quite scared of this movie. On cue, I reached into my bag and gave the small ring. It's a shape of a tiara on your finger. Her eyes lit up when she saw the object like it was a buried treasure of sorts. She quickly wore the ring on her finger. I smiled as I watched the little girl excited at her newfound treasure.

The movie soon ended and as my brother promised, we went to eat lunch at a family restaurant. As we went in, I could immediately spot that stupid brother of mine sitting near a window seat. Smirking, I approached him and when he noticed me, he smirked too but what he didn't know was that he was about to spend time with children and that annoys him the most; second to women.

"Heya, monster." He greeted with a big smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him and growled. But soon the frown on my face turned into an evil grin as I showed him the two children behind me. His face at that moment was definitely priceless.

"Brother, meet Shuurei-kun and Maya-chan." I introduced a shy little girl and a pouty faced boy to Touya. Touya's face grew dark suddenly and I knew the plan worked. I silently shouted in my heart with joy. Nothing more comforting than annoying my dear old brother.

"Sakura. Who are these brats?" he said in a hushed voice fearing the children will hear his rudeness. I smiled quite innocently to him as part of the plan.

"Oh, them. They're the children I'm caring right now." I replied spontaneously. Touya clenched his fists tight as he has figured out his sister's plan to annoy him. Sighing in defeat, he took a closer look at the two children while the children stared at the stranger in front of them.

Touya's eyebrows suddenly knitted together and a sad frown formed on his face. I looked at him and then I knew he knew what was happening here. He could recognize Syaoran's traits anywhere. He gestured me to talk near a corner and I knew what was coming. I followed him head down like a criminal caught red-handed. \

"What are you doing with his children?!" Touya hissed with anger to me. I turned my head to look at the two children. Maya fiddling with her ring while Shuurei pouted as he flipped through the menu. I sighed knowing I couldn't hide this from my brother. The boy was just too alike to Syaoran.

"I lost a bet and was dared to be a nanny for some time. And he hired me without knowing it's me. I couldn't refuse without starting a commotion." I explained softly to my fuming brother hoping he would understand the circumstances. Touya stared at me and sighed, not being able to hold his anger against me for long.

"Do you have to do this? I mean, he has hurt you in the past. Are you sure about this?" Touya whispered to me. His face showed a sad smile and as his sister for so long, I know he's really worried about me. I nodded my head as I know clearly there weren't any choices left.

"They are actually quite….adorable. I mean they suffered so much." I said as a reply to his question. He sighed once again and patted my head.

"Just don't let yourself be hurt again, _monster_." He said smiling softly. I nodded with a brief smile and soon glared at his last word. _Seriously, can't he stop calling me monster?!_ Then we went back to the table like nothing happened. Touya eventually paid for the children's lunch without actually releasing his anger on a sulking Shuurei-kun. Before we left, he told me he hated Shuurei for his alikeness of his father which used to annoy him back then.

Three of us walked back after the meal, but I could feel my stomach churning inside at Touya's words just a moment ago. Doubts washed over my mind as I thought of the consequences I have to give if Syaoran knew me being his children's nanny. Maybe he would hate me forever or feel disgusted at me, both were equally bad to me. Thinking about it, my mouth turned into a frown. I looked ahead at the two small backs of Shuurei and Maya and sighed. _What about them, what would they feel if they knew I broke their father's heart before? In the cruelest way ever. They would hate me for what I did. _

The front door opened revealing Wei welcoming our return. The children were telling Wei of their adventure today with small brief smiles on their faces. Wei looked shocked at their expressions and immediately gave me a grateful gaze. Just as the children went to their rooms, Wei led me to the sitting room and pointed the house phone to me. It was on hold as I could see. I pass a confusing glance towards him.

"Call for you, Sakura-san. And I am truly grateful for what you did for the children today." Then he bowed and left the room. Heart beating rapidly, I walked over to the phone and sat on the couch beside it. Deep down I hoped it was Tomoyo….

"Hello." I squeaked into the phone. A deep chuckle sounded through the phone and my body shivered. It was the familiar voice I heard that day, my stomach filled with butterflies. My cheeks flared with intense heat, my hand gripped the phone tightly.

"Hello, Fujimoto-san. It's me, Syaoran." He said after the chuckle. And I could feel my heart threatening to pop out.

"Yes, Li-san. Is there something wrong?" I asked as calmly as I can and tried to not run away and hang up just like that. He cleared his throat.

"No, nothing actually. I was just calling to check on the children. They're not giving you trouble, are they?" he asked and I could vision him shaking his head as he said that. I gripped on my jeans with my free hand trying to find a way to answer calmly and properly.

"No, they didn't. They're actually quite nice." I answered softly, my lips close to the end of the phone receiver.

"Is that so? Our previous nannies don't use that word to describe them _ever_. You're the first one. I'm quite amazed." He said with a soft and cheery tone, showing me that he was content with whatever he was hearing. It made me remember that he always used to use that tone when something goes with his liking. Hearing it again, I couldn't help but smile.

"We actually went to watch a movie today, three of us." I added in the end and I could hear him sigh happily.

"Not bad, Fujimoto-san. Actually, I'm quite grateful my children met you after so many horrible nannies." He said laughing softly. I could feel myself melt under that familiar laugh.

"It's my pleasure, Li-san." I said back politely though I wasn't quite sure it was really a pleasure or not.

" Actually, I'm calling you to tell you that I'm proably coming back next month for the summer holidays as there is an annual ball I need to attend. And I was thinking if I could meet you." He said slowly fearing that his words would scare me away. But it really did scare me. I felt time froze and my blood draining from my body.

"I…I fear I could not meet you, Li-san. I'm thinking of going back to my hometown to visit my father. I'm terribly sorry." I replied softly, and then I heard a soft sound of sighing. And I knew I broke his expectations.

"Is that so? Then it would too bad then. I was thinking of meeting the lady who changed my family so much." He said sadly. I shook my head and sighed too in my mind.

"Well then, it's fine. Sorry to ask you so sudden when you already had plans." He said apologetically. I nodded and apologize to him too. He shrugged it off as he usually does before.

"One last thing, can I call you Yumiko-san?" he said before he hung up.

"Yes. Bye, Li-san." I replied with my heart broken as he called a false name. but I calmed myself by telling myself it was all for precaution.

"Yumiko-san, please call me Syaoran." He said suddenly with a cheery tone once again. I was shocked but quickly recovered.

"Well, bye Syaoran-san." I said feeling the way his name rolled out of my mouth.

"Bye, Yumiko-san." He said chuckling and I hung up. Time seemed to have stopped in the moment. My heart beat rapidly like it was trying to get out of its so called cage- my ribcage. My hand went limp and I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. _He said he wanted to meet me. But it wasn't 'me' he really wanted to meet. It was his children's nanny, Fujimoto Yumiko. And although it's me but irony is that it actually wasn't. _Thoughts ran everywhere across my mind. It was time to really think about the past and all. That's what I thought as I walked back to my room at the end of the hallway.

**A/N : So how was it? Anyway if it was not what I usually write, please forgive me because I'm quite busy actually. So then again I hope to make the story better for you guys just needed more time. And yes, I'm indirectly telling you guys next chapter is going to be later than expected. But please bear with me and I will try my best to hurry. **

**Next chapter shows Sakura planning a way to escape Syaoran and some insight on what really happened before. And some moments with the children. **


End file.
